


Elevate

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Pepper is frustrated, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Pepperony Week, PepperonyWeek20, Pre-Afganistan, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Sometimes Pepper regrets working for Tony Stark, and sometimes she doesn't.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Elevate

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony Week Day Three: Pre-Afghanistan UST
> 
> Pepperony Bingo Square N1: Stuck in an Elevator.
> 
> Not sure how happy I am with this one, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!

“I don’t understand why you’re mad at me.”

Pepper stopped walking, closed her eyes, and took a long, deep breath through her nose. 

“It’s not like the national guard was called, it was just a few security guards.”

In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Breathe in. Breathe out.

“I know I’ve wreaked my fair share of havoc, but I think I was in the right this time.”

In. Out. In. Out.

“And for the record, dumping my drink on him was a total accident. I meant to push him into the fountain, but that carpet is way too slippery.”

Before Pepper interviewed with Stark Industries, she had been offered an entry-level position at an investment firm in Manhattan. 

She could’ve done that. She could’ve taken that job.

“Pepper, come on.” Tony raced to catch up with her. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Why should I?” Pepper asked. “I can talk and talk until my face turns blue, and you will continue to do whatever you want. Who cares about the consequences or what the headlines are going to look like the next day? As long as Tony Stark remains the center of attention.”

Tony clutched his heart. “You’re killing me here, Potts. Those vicious words will be the death of me.”

“If my words could keep you out of commission for a few weeks we might be better off.”

The elevator was waiting for them around the corner. Pepper picked up the pace to reach it before the doors closed. Unfortunately, so did Tony. 

“Can’t you just hear me out?” he asked, arms folded like a child.

“I think I've already heard enough, Mr. Stark, and I’m sure I’ll hear even more about it from Mr. Mitchell’s lawyers.”

“Pft- that little weasel wouldn’t dare.”

“This conversation is over regardless.”

While Tony continued to sulk, Pepper pressed the button for the lobby and the elevator began its slow descent. They were on the thirtieth floor and had made it all the way to the twenty-sixth when the lights flickered and the elevator lurched, sending both its occupants flying. 

Pepper shrieked in surprise, landing on something warm and firm. The elevator let out a final pitiful whine and came to a complete stop. By some miracle, the lights stayed on, allowing her to see the white button-up shirt and grey lapels under her hands with perfect clarity.

“Uh…” she backed away. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to grab you like that.”

“All is forgiven,” Tony said lightly. “Of course, if you  _ really _ want to touch me  _ that badly-” _

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Pepper stooped over to examine the buttons, just so she could figure out what had happened and not to hide any sort of blush. “Maybe there’s something wrong with the motor.”

“Does the door open button work?”

She pressed it several times. “No, none of them do.” 

Tony groaned. “Damn, that’s not good. We might be stuck here for a while.”

Somewhere overhead they heard a thud, followed by a distant voice. “Anyone down there?”

“Just us,” Tony shouted back. “You might want to check the wiring for shorts. I’d do it myself but I don’t have my tools and also I’m stuck in here.”

More thudding. “All right, no problem. Hang tight and we’ll have you out in a jiffy.”

Tony looked at Pepper. “He sounds like a fifty-year-old who's been working here for thirty years and goes home every night to a wife who nags him about taking out the trash and also his oldest son doesn’t talk to him anymore due to a rocky relationship during childhood. I trust him.”

To her dismay, Pepper giggled. “If only you’d put that kind of thinking into board meetings.”  _ ‘Instead of causing fights over nothing.’ _

“Come on, Potts,” Tony said, sliding down the wall to sit. “We’re stuck in here for God only knows how long. Let’s not waste time worrying about who did what to who. This is a great opportunity.”

“For what?” she asked, hoping the answer wouldn’t be what she feared it was.

Tony put on a lecherous grin. “For us to sit real close and gaze into each other’s eyes and talk about our feelings and tell each other deep dark secrets we’d never trust anyone else with. Why, what did you think I meant?”

Manhattan. She could’ve been in Manhattan.

“I don’t think there’s anything about you I don’t already know, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said.

“Excuse me?” he gasped like she’d just implied some other company’s tech was cooler than his. “I’ll have you know I have a plethora of secrets. In fact, I’m downright mysterious.”

“Is that so?” 

“Entirely so.” Tony folded his arms. “In fact, let’s put it to the test. Do you know… my zodiac sign.”

“Gemini.”

“Too easy. What’s my favorite snack for all-nighters?”

“Zebra cakes.”

“Lucky guess. What was I most afraid of as a kid?”

“Sockgoblin, the monster under your bed who your first nanny said would eat your toes if you didn’t go to sleep on time.”

“...how drunk was I when I told you about that?”

“Very drunk, sir.”

“I knew it.” Tony huffed. “Next time, I’ll be sober and a total enigma.”

“Sounds good,” Pepper said. “Maybe then you won’t get into fights.”

His face softened and he let his arms and legs drop. Time passed in silence as they listened to the repairman fiddle with the wires. It felt like an hour, but when Pepper checked her watch, only ten minutes had gone by.

“You sure you don’t want to know what he said?” Tony asked.

All traces of misplaced pride were gone. There was no gleam of mischief in his eyes. It was like this was an average topic of conversation anyone could relate to, and Pepper didn’t know how to feel about that.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said. “As long as you don’t do it again.”

Tony sighed. “Well, at least I’ve proven my point.”

“What point?” Pepper asked.

“I am an enigma.”

The elevator shook, and for a moment Pepper thought they would plummet uncontrollably to the ground. They did descend, but at a proper pace as the screen came back to life, letting them know they were just passed the twenty-fifth floor.”

“Oh, thank God,” Pepper cried. “I thought we’d be stuck in here forever.”

“Look on the bright side,” Tony said, “you could’ve been stuck with someone much less handsome and charismatic than me.”

“I can’t even imagine…”

In the lobby, glorious sunlight and solid ground awaited them. Pepper stepped into the open space, sucking in air until her lungs could no longer take it. By the double doors was Happy. He was on the phone, most likely explaining to their one o’clock why Mr. Stark hadn’t arrived yet.

“There you are,” Happy exclaimed. “I thought you guys were dying in there or something.”

“Not quite,” said Tony, adjusting his suit jacket. “But Pepper and I did take our working relationship to the next level, so it wasn’t a total wash. Anyway, I’ll get the car.”

He marched through the doors with the valet at his heels. Pepper looked away, biting back an angry retort that would accomplish nothing except giving him fuel to turn it into a double entendre. 

“Must’ve been a long fifteen minutes in there,” Happy remarked.

“You have no idea.” Now that she had reception again there were five missed calls from HQ and their next appointment. While they waited for Tony it would be a good idea for her to take care of all that. Her finger hovered over the call button and froze. “Happy… do you know what Mr. Mitchell said that upset him?”

Happy winced, teeth bared. “That guy? Honestly, he’s an asshole. Kept insulting Stark Industries, said Mr. Stark was just a useless drunk bullshitting his way to the top, and what he said about you was awful. I would’ve punched that guy myself if Mr. Stark hadn’t-”

“Wait, he was talking about me?” Pepper furrowed her brow. That couldn’t possibly be right. 

“Yeah,” Happy coughed. “I won’t get into the details because it was pretty bad, but basically he implied that Mr. Stark only hired you for… well, something other than your credentials let’s say. I think that’s what really set him off.”

Pepper nodded, staring aimlessly outside as Tony’s red convertible sped into view. He honked the horn twice because his ostentatious car and yellow-tinted sunglasses didn’t draw enough attention. Beckoning to them, he revved the engine like he’d take off without them if they were too slow. Of course, Pepper knew he wouldn’t.

“An enigma…” she muttered, smiling slightly as she left the building to meet her boss.


End file.
